Route 52 (Pink Eyes)
Route 52 is a major Highway/Road that runs through Equestria. Along the route are scattered settlements and territories. Route 52 begins near Canterlot and goes on for many miles, requiring days to reach the end of the road on hoof. Locations Redtrotter Territory - Set near the beginning of Route 52 and close to Canterlot. The Redtrotters are a tribe that guard their stretch of the road and charge traders or travellers to pass through their territory. The Carnival - A Ministry of Morale facility before the war. It is a heavily defended barn, with automatic weapon turrets that are controlled by a malfunctioning party robot. The robot and the carnival were destroyed by Puppysmiles. Salt Cube City - Named after a large radioactive device called the Cube, within the city dome. Salt Cube City is a reference to Salt Lake City and gives access to ponies who present valid passes, which can be gained from Redtrotters. The Glow - The Glow is based inside the old Salt Cube City Dome. The Glow took a direct hit from the balefire megaspell directed at the city, but acted as a shield, limiting the amount of radiation and explosive force unleashed. The Glow gets its name from a twelve meter tall cube that absorbs and stores vast amounts of radiation, whilst also emitting lethal amounts of radiation. The Glow was inhabited by ghouls who eventually left, via airship, taking the Salt Cube which was in danger of exploding and wiping out Salt Cube City. The Salt Marshes - A dangerous stretch of marshland, infested with dangerous wildlife, such as Radigators. 165th Field Brigade Headquarters - An old pre-war, military installation, located near the Salt Marshes. The base is surrounded by a minefield, Puppysmiles gained entry by following a specific path, provided by P7. Tunnel Town - A town built near Tunnel 2, a massive tunnel that cuts through Sugartop mountain. The Tunnel is controlled by the nearby town and charges people to pass through.The Tunnel was initially shut, but was reopened thanks to Puppysmiles and the artifical intelligence, P7. Serpent Desert - A large desert that stretches from Tunnel Town, all the way to Rust Manor. Sun City is also located near the desert and can fall victim to the vicious sandstorms that the desert can generate. Sun City - One of Solaris.Inc's biggest undertakings. Sun City was supposed to be a jewel of a city that would stand as a monument to Solaris.Inc's success and superiority over Stable-Tec and it's affiliates. The City was controlled by SolOS through mind control, which was stopped by Puppysmiles, reverting the City into a warzone. The City also has lots of valuable pre-war technology, scattered throughout it. Rust Manor - A settlement along Route 52. Rust Manor is built inside the remains of an old airfield and functions today as a trading hub. The Solaris Stable is also located nearby. Solaris Stable - A stable built by Solaris. Inc, a pre-war competitor of Stable-Tec and its associates. The Stable failed, much like other Solaris. Inc products. Ivory Tower - The only place along Route 52, that is in fairly good condition and devoid of any Solaris. Inc technology. Ivory tower is a complex of white structures, reinforced with ceramite plates and functioned as a research and development facility. The facility was used as a base by the Steel Rangers and became a battleground between the Applejack's Rangers and Steel Rangers. Steel Ranger Outpost - A pre-war monitoring station, used as a outspost by the Steel Rangers and taken over by their counterparts in the Applejack's Rangers. The Hole - After Ivory Tower was destroyed by Sentenza, a large crater was left. The Crater filled with seasonal rains and a small town has sprung up. The towns unofficial name is The Hole. Broccolli - A town named after the vegetable they grow and trade. The town is located south of Ivory Tower and the Steel Ranger outpost. The town recieved a population boost when the survivors of Ironworks moved to the nearby town. Memorial - A small settlement, built around a large, pre-war marble monument. The monument depicts three ponies, hoisting the Equestrian flag. The monument was originally known as the fallen soldiers memorial. The interequestrian 52 cemetary is located nearby. Ghost Hill - The interequestrian 52 cemetary, now has the name Ghost Hill. One of the Wild Herd's tanks was destroyed near the cemetary by Puppysmiles. Ironworks - A Settlement that was built inside an old industrial complex. The town was besieged by the Wild Herd, its population taking shelter in the towns stable. Ironworks later became the base of operations for the Applejack's Rangers of Route 52. Emerald Shores/Nightmare's Fall - Originally called Emerald Shores, a pre-war resort town. The settlement was abandoned during the Wild Herd's assaults but was reinhabited by its original population some time later, renaming the town Nightmare's Fall which had been painted over all the signs proclaiming it Emerald Shores. Category:Setting Category:Setting (Pink Eyes) Category:Locations Category:Locations (Pink Eyes)